Wake Up Call
by Twilight Journey
Summary: We know how they are when awake. But, how do they get there? A series of One-shots delving into the ways one might get up or - in many cases - be woken up. Prompts welcome.
1. The Fear Of Mother

_I do not own Ghost Hunt_

**The Fear Of Mother**

* * *

Something was shaking him.

He grunted and shifted but the shaking still continued. It was probably just an earthquake.

The shaking stopped.

With a satisfied sigh he turned on his side and quickly went back to sleep.

~W~

Faint voices drifted to his ears slightly stiring him from his slumber.

"Is he still sleeping?" One asked.

"Yeah," another responded. He gave an agitated huff and buried his head deeper into his pillow.

"It's someone else's turn to try and wake him," someone else said. He groaned and threw the blankets over his head.

There was a pause and some shuffling. He sighed contently and started to drift back to sleep.

Then something was pounding. He vaguely registered that it sounded like rushing footsteps.

And then a familiar voice rang through the room.

"Your mother is coming!"

He shot up, shifted and promptly fell out of bed landing on his stomach on the floor with a hard 'thud'.

Silence.

Then laughter.

He turned his head and glared at the tall man watching him with a cheeky smirk then at the group of people doubled over in the doorway.

One man looked up and flashed a rather amused grin.

"Nice."


	2. Medusa

_I do not own Ghost Hunt_

**Medusa**

* * *

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Three hands stopped mid air forming a small circle. Two paper, one rock.

"Darn."

The auburn haired winner made a noise of painful sympathy and the bespectacled winner grinned wolfishly and patted the looser on the shoulder.

"Good luck."

The man's eyes widened and he started to protest but was shoved into the room to their right.

He turned to glare at the two traitors but they were hidden behind the wall, their eyes peaking around the doorjamb. Pointedly they gestured to the bed near the far wall.

He turned back around and watched as the figure on the bed snorted and turned before settling down again.

He gulped.

Slowly he inched towards the bed cringing at every snort that came from the covers.

Finally he was at the bed.

Using his finger like a stick he poked the lump in the bed.

"Hey."

No response.

He poked again, a little harder.

"Hey, wake up."

A snort.

He grumbled in agitation and used his hand to shove the 'thing'.

"Hey!"

The figure shot up displaying itself in all its red crazy haired, green faced, flailing armed, grunting glory.

He and the hiding figures jumped and waited with horror filled bated breath.

Its eyes cracked open and it opened its mouth, its voice rusty.

"What?"

The players screamed, dashed back out the door, and booked it down the corridor leaving IT to fall back onto the bed in a snoring jumble.

~**_W~_**

A tall dark haired boy that had just stepped out of his room watched the small group dash into the dining room before he shook his head and started down the hallway.

"Babies."


	3. Cold

_I do not own Ghost Hunt_

**Cold**

* * *

"This is your last warning."

She snorted, turned over, and pulled the covers up to her chin.

There was a sigh.

Soft thuds from footfalls on the carpet reached her ears.

A click.

Cold air hit the back of her neck.

She snuggled deeper into the blankets.

The soft thuds came again.

The bottom of her covers shifted slightly and she barely had time to register the meaning before everything, sheets and all, was ripped off her and the bed.

Her eyes shot open with her startled yelp as the ice cold air from outside floated through the now open window and hit her hot skin.

She sat up and glared at the black clad figure in her doorway as he gathered her blankets into his arms.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You were told."

He turned and walked out of the room taking her blankets with him.

She gave a frustrated yell and hopped off the bed to close the window and scramble to find something warm to wear.

She huffed.

Never again was she wearing shorts and a tank top to bed.


	4. Humor

_I do not own Ghost Hunt_

**Humor**

* * *

Why her?

Why did she have to wake him up?

She grumbled as she threw open the boys bedroom door with a loud bang.

"Yo! Get up you bum!"

The brown haired figured moaned, waved his arm, and plopped onto his stomach.

She tapped her heeled shoe on the wood floor before threateningly storming into the room and to the bed.

"Hey!"

Her voice threatened to echo in the cluttered room.

No response.

Her foot started tapping again.

She crossed her arms.

Manicured fingers twitched.

What she would give to have her purse right now.

She huffed, grabbed his shoulder to turn him onto his back, and started smacking his cheek.

Nothing.

She planted her hands on her hips, opened her mouth to shout, and stopped short.

What was that sound?

Plucked eyebrows frowned and brown eyes looked down.

He was snoring.

She gave a frustrated growl, slammed her hands down on his chest resting all of her weight on them, opened her mouth to yell in his ear, and stopped short again.

She once again looked down.

His arms were tangled around her wrists.

He started to turn.

Her eyes widened.

Uh-oh.

**_~W~_**

"What is going on here?"

The group jumped back from the doorway where they had all been gathered and laughing at the scene inside.

Glasses flashed against the light as one turned to the teen.

"See for yourself."

Then burst into fresh laughter.

He walked over and looked into the room.

A tall redhead was thrashing around and shouting as she tried to get her arms out from under the bassist's stomach where they were pinned.

It was easy to see what had happened.

Black hair fell into violet eyes as he sighed and shook his head.

He turned back to the group.

"Everyone back to work."

He was met with many complaints as they all complied.

He turned back to the two in the room.

"I expect to see you both in the kitchen in an hour."

She snarled.

He walked away.

On the bed with his head buried into his pillow, the cause for all of this shook with silent laughter as the woman continued to struggle.

Who knew his boss had a sense of humor.


	5. Cuddle

_I do not own Ghost Hunt_

**Cuddle**

* * *

"You've known him the longest. You wake him up."

Kazuya Shibuya glanced up from his paperwork and over to the Monk who stood with his arms crossed.

"No," he didn't hesitate.

"Why not," Houshou whined as he uncrossed his arms.

Kazuya didn't even look up from his paperwork this time.

"No."

"But-," he was cut off by John who jumped in before the argument could escalate.

"I'll go wake him up," everyone watched as he walked out the door before whipping their heads over to Kazuya at his muttered words.

"It's your funeral…"

Down the hall John felt a sudden chill go down his spine.

Odd.

~W~

"Lin?"

The blonde man stuck his head around the door to peer into the dark room. His eyes searched the space until they landed on a bulge on top of the bed to the right.

"Lin," he called again.

The bulge shifted.

The man gave a slight smile and walked into the room and up to the bulge. With another quiet call he shook the bulge lightly.

It grunted.

"It's time to get up Lin," he said in a slightly louder voice, "everyone is up and ready. We're just waiting on you."

There was another grunt and slowly the bulge moved into an upright position.

Blonde hair ruffled as he grinned at the tall man, "I'll head back to the base. Honestly, I'm not sure what Kazuya was so worried-"

He cut off with a surprised cry when the man before him suddenly leaned forward and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"What," he exclaimed as he tried to jump back but found he was stuck by a hand holding onto the hem of his shirt. Lin gave a content sight.

A nervous laugh echoed around the room. Slowly John tried to pry the man's hand off his shirt.

"Um…" his tugging became more insistent. Man that was a strong grip, "Lin…"

He froze.

He gulped.

He tried removing the hand with more frantic movements than before.

The sleeping man had started moving.

"Lin!"

~W~

Everyone in the base was startled by a strangled cry from down the hall.

"What was that," asked a surprised Mai as she paused from putting down a cup of tea.

Kazuya gave a much put upon sigh and slowly stood up from his chair. He stretched his arms and back for a minute before heading towards the door.

"There is a reason why I refuse to wake that man up anymore…"

Osamu Yasuhara piped up from the couch, "Where are you going?"

Kazuya didn't pause from his trek out the door, "To save Father Brown."

Then he was gone.

The others left behind only spared a few seconds of looking at each other before they were all out the door behind their stoic boss.

~W~

Poor John.

That was the unanimous thought through muffled roaring laughter.

Kazuya stood in the room taking in the scene in front of him while his employees all leaned against each other for support in their laughter.

John was balancing himself upright while one hand was desperately trying to remove the arm that was around his stomach. The other was clutching onto the headboard in a weak attempt to continue to stay in his upright position. Said arm was attached to a rather tall man that was lying down in the bed with his head buried into the other man's back. He was also very obviously asleep.

John gave them all a desperate look and continued to claw at the arm.

Kazuya sighed.

"Lin," the call was mildly quiet and firm.

There was a grunt between the soft snores.

Kazuya crossed his arms, "Let him go."

There was beat or two. Then slowly the arm started to shift back onto the bed and the desperate Priest shot away into the hall of waiting teasing and mockery.

The man on the bed continued to move until he was facing away from them all and curled up into a semi-ball.

"Lin," again the command.

There was no response but Kazuya continued anyway, "It's time to wake. Hurry up. I'll not wait all day."

The others had stopped their teasing for the time being and were now watching the scene with interest. Soon enough Lin was sitting up again.

With firm, short words Kazuya managed to get the still mostly asleep man out of the bed and into the adjourning bathroom with a change of clothes. He did it all while keeping a good five feet away from the guy. Ten more seconds and the door was shut and the shower came on.

Kazuya turned to walk from the room only to be blocked by his group of bystanders. One Australian was staring at the bathroom door in horror. Kazuya raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"He's still asleep," was his simple reply.

A strange choking noise came from John as he tried to portray his question.

Kazuya's smirked deepened, "He likes to cuddle."

~W~

Twenty minutes later a fully awake and completely oblivious Lin walked into the base room only to pause in his tack to the monitors at all the muffled giggles coming his way.

His eyes skimmed the different faces until they landed on one blue eyed face that was watching him with horrified mortification. Lin frowned in confusion.

Houshou's giggles turned into full blown gut wrenching laughter.

Lin turned to him and his frown deepened.

"What?"

He will still wonder in years to come why it is that the peaceful, blonde, Australian priest had tried to rip his hair out with a strangled scream when he had asked that question.


End file.
